


Far Too Young to Die

by va13ntino



Category: Archie Comics, Mega Man (Archie Comics), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Megas - Fandom, The Protomen
Genre: 4 am drawings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Comic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gritty, Homoromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, I am the only one on this boat, Jughead/Protoman, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Robots, stoner jughead jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va13ntino/pseuds/va13ntino
Summary: Some rough, brief, out-of-context Jughead/Protoman storyboarding from my AU. This universe is loosely based off the Protomen and Riverdale, while my characterizations come from a mix of the Mega Man Archie Comics, The Megas, The Protomen, Archie's Weird Mysteries, and Riverdale. I do intend to write more of this, for some reason.Wily has long been in control of The City, Riverdale has been under martial law for years, Blues has been brought back to life once, and now he's teaming up with a battle-hardened adult Jughead to save the world or die trying (again). They fall in love, in their own peculiar way.In these scenes, Jughead and Protoman are on the outskirts of The City, and not very confident they'll make it out of this alive.(They'll be more or less okay.)
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 2





	Far Too Young to Die

**Author's Note:**

> -Apologies for image quality or lack thereof, someday I will have a scanner that's working and hooked up.  
> -I write Proto Man's name wrong knowingly, because it looks more right to me and that's how it's stylized in The Protomen's booklets.

**SCENE 1:**

[Jughead and Protoman sit in an alley. A hex bolt and Orion’s Belt are depicted in small asides. Jughead rolls a joint on his knee and smokes it.]

JUGHEAD: Damn, you can’t even try to calm yourself down by smoking.

PROTOMAN: ...

PROTOMAN: That’s okay.

JUGHEAD: Are you? Okay, that is?

PROTOMAN: ...Not really.

JUGHEAD: Me neither. 

PROTOMAN: I think -

[Circuits fire]

PROTOMAN: What scares me most is not being _me_. I was killed once, and I _feel_ like I’m still myself, but I don’t know what was done to me, or what could be done to me, or where “I” would be in the end -

[Wily’s control tower is pictured, with a large screen at the top and a large glowing “W.” The space under the W forms into Jughead’s crown symbol.]

PROTOMAN: Gone, or changed beyond all recognition?

**SCENE 2:**

[Protoman looks at his hands in a dim room. Jughead reaches over to hold his hand. Jughead is shown lying down with his eyes closed, sighing softly. Protoman tries to fall asleep. 

A large panel shows the Break Man helmet exhaling smoke on a background of explosions. In the smoke is imagery of cellular division, Jughead surrounded by flowers, gears, transistors, Protoman plugged into wires, a mutilated robotic arm, and a robotic orchid.]

NARRATION: Blues did not dream in the human sense, but before powering off his system ran diagnostics and memory backups, and in this twilight phase of consciousness he saw the violent sunbursts of plasma shots, and all manner of strange things.


End file.
